Olivier Laurent
History Olivier Laurent started out in entirely mundane fashion. He was born to farmers in rural France. He was never very close to his parents however and when they died in a car accident when he was ten he was sent to live with his aunt, Genevieve Laurent whom Olivier thought was an art dealer. Genevieve however, was at the time the most prominent fence in all of Europe. She dealt primarily in stolen artwork, but during her career as an underworld authority she came into contact with artefacts. She was soon tapped to be a regent became the youngest regent in generations. As soon as she became Olivier's guardian she began to train him for both jobs. He was unaware of his training with artefacts however and only thought his aunt had a passion for history. She used her position to switch many artefacts for fakes and her information was invaluable to many agents over the years. When Olivier was seventeen she informed him of her true job, and asked the teen if he would like to become her apprentice. Olivier enthusiastically accepted her proposal and by the age of twenty was one of the premiere thieves in the world. On completion of the theft of one of Picasso's last work he was betrayed by his team, and they took both the cash and the painting murdering his aunt and leaving Olivier for dead. In her last minutes Genevieve detailed her work as a regent and passed on her title to Olivier. After successfully recuperating Olivier traveled to his Aunt's office and found her vault. In it amid the cash and art Olivier found the Dagger of Brutus, the knife used to kill Julius Caesar. The dagger had the ability to take its attackers by surprise and three months later rumor spread of the murder of his old crew. Olivier continues to this day to deny any involvment, but those who do business with him are wise enough not to double cross him. Olivier has successfully taken over his aunt's role in the European underworld and has surpassed even due to him opening up business in both Asia and South America. He keeps a personal stash of artefacts in his flat as well as some in his office. Interesting Traits/Skills *Is fluent in French, English, Spanish, Italian, and Russian *Is one of the best thieves in the world *Possesses an expansive criminal network Personality Olivier was brought to be very suave, as it is one of the most important things about his job. He is able to charm almost anyone and rarely uses that for a good purpose. He is primarily motivated by his own personal interests, but whenever these come into conflict with the Warehouse it always whens. Due to his double-cross at the hands of his team, Olivier is deeply offended at any perceived betrayal. He also is a very upfront and honest business man which has led to his success as a fence. He outwardly comes off as very amoral and nonchalant about his duties as regent, but takes his role seriously when necessary. Appearance Olivier5.jpg Olivier4.jpg Olivier3.jpg Olivier2.jpg Regent.jpg Weapons Olivier uses: *The Tesla Gun which is generally turned onto the stun setting *The Dagger of Brutus: a dagger whose original owner was Marcus Junius Brutus who famously assassinated Julius Caesar. The dagger was then passed down throughout the family history until about the 1400's where it became a famous thieves weapon. It eventually came into the possession of Genevieve Laurent and her nephew Olivier Laurent. The dagger has the power to take its victim by surprise. Olivier generally uses the hilt of the dagger in order to only knock out his opponents. Duties as Regent WIP Relationships Category:Male Category:Regent Category:Warehouse 14